


it appears i'm saving your ass, Winchester

by mmmonster_doughnutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas as a future dad, Dean as a dad, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kids, No worries, Pain, Peace, Research, Retirement, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Ten Years Later, Very happy ending, newly hunting, scared, therapy writing (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonster_doughnutt/pseuds/mmmonster_doughnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader is a new hunter and still has to learn how to research. when dean acts strange, she runs and learns that the real dean is kidnapped by a nest of shapeshifters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it appears i'm saving your ass, Winchester

I was researching for Sam while he was on a hunt. But the difficulty was that I couldn’t directly find what he was looking for, which only brought him in more danger. I was already frustrating myself and it didn’t help that Dean was checking up every five minutes. I threw the book I was reading through the room and decided I could use some fresh air. Dean was out on errands so I had the place to myself. I was just outside when I heard my phone ring.  
‘Hi, Sam, everything all right?’  
‘Yeah, just had my last witness conversation. How’re things there?’  
I sighed.  
‘I can’t find anything for now and Dean keeps pushing that I should search harder, which I can’t because I would go crazy.’  
‘Just relax, Alex. Maybe I have some hints to point you in the right direction’ he said.  
I thanked God in silence. But I ran inside when I heard the car coming closer. Weird, normally he called when he would get back.  
‘Oh shit, gotta go, Sam. Call if you need anything!’ I yelled hastily and ran inside, back to the library. I just opened the next book when Dean entered.  
‘Hey, found anything?’ he asked. I shook my head. I could see him getting frustrated.  
‘I’m sorry, Dean. But don’t you forget I’m kinda new to the research part’ I objected. I looked at him. There was something strange about the way he stood there. His posture was not correct. The sparkle in his eyes was not his usual and I thought I saw them changing colour for a split second. I stumbled back, taking my silver knife blade from behind my belt and pointing it towards him. He chuckled.  
‘Where is Dean?’ I asked. My voice was shaking from a mixture of fear and anger. This was not Dean and although he was up my ass all the time and always expected more from me, I’d grown to care for the guy. We could have our fun moments. We could have deep conversations from time to time. He checked up on me like I was his little sister. But the look in his eyes now made my skin crawl.  
‘Well, you really are good. You know him inside out. Two seconds and you knew I wasn’t him’ he mocked.  
‘What are you?’ I asked with a shaking voice.  
The man frowned. ‘You know what I am. You’re holding up the right weapon.’  
Shapeshifter!  
My first instinct was to throw my silver blade towards him and kill him, but my aim wasn’t good enough. I managed to wound him, though. I just took my phone, stole the car keys and ran outside. The shapeshifter followed me there, but I was already in the car. God, I was happy that the door could close automatically. I started the car and drove off, calling Sam in the act.  
‘Hey, Alex, no need to call. I already killed it. It was a rugaru. I’m coming home right now.’  
‘NO, don’t’ I shouted.  
‘Why? What’s going on?’ he asked, worry slithering in his voice.  
‘I was attacked there. A shapeshifter has Dean God knows where and it came to the bunker.’ I felt I was about to cry. This was the first time I stood alone in this and it was scaring the crap out of me.  
‘Oh my god, Alex, are you alright?’ he asked worried.  
‘I’m fine, Sam, just trying to keep the car on the road. I don’t think that Dean would like it if I crashed his car’ I noticed dryly.  
‘I’m four hours out. Wait for me in the motel’ he ordered.  
‘Sam, I have no fucking idea what to do and I’m also worried as hell at the same time’ I panicked.  
‘Easy, I’ll be there as soon as I can.’

Five hours. I was already waiting for five hours and my worry only grew. I started hyperventilating and ran across the room. When the door finally opened and Sam came in, I lifted my knife. He held his hands up and allowed me to make a cut. When I was sure he was not the shapeshifter, I flew in his arms. I needed the protection. He pulled me closer.  
‘It’s okay. We will find him, okay?’ he looked at me. I nodded.  
We tracked Dean’s phone and headed in his direction. It was probably a trap, but it was also Dean we were talking about. I would die for that guy. They kept him in an old house a couple of cities out. When we took out weapons, Sam stopped me for a second.  
‘We have no idea how many of them there are, Alex. Just watch your back, okay?’ he asked.  
‘Same for you’ I answered. Then we entered the building.  
It was a lot bigger than anticipated, just like the amount of shape shifters it was like a gathering of all of them that lived in this state. This would be a tough fight. There were 18 of those. We never fought such an amount. But my hunter’s instinct kicked in. My fear was turned into serenity. My breathing grew steady. I was pure concentration. Sam saw the change and shrugged. It was always a strange sight for him. One moment I was a scared girl and the next I was a confident hunter. We went inside to get Dean back.  
I lost sight of Sam quite fast. He took another staircase than I did. I had to watch my back now and moved half as fast as I wanted. I checked every room I encountered. At the end of the corridor was a great hall. I heard voices there. Yeah, there they were. My breathing stopped for a second. Dean was bound to a chair, head hanging low, not showing a sign of life. They kept torturing him. Just as I wanted to proceed I heard a jar drop. I looked around me but it was not of my doing. Sam was cussing in the other passageway. The shifters stopped and looked in his direction. I knew he wouldn’t be able to handle all of them so I opened fire. My aim had improved immensely and three of them immediately fell. A fourth only got a few meters further. Good, 4 down, 14 to go. Sam was doing worse. I jumped in and killed three more. He silently thanked me while he stabbed the two who were closest. We stood back to back when the others surrounded us.  
‘I’ll draw them away, you go and free Dean and get him to the car. Then come back because I’m gonna need all the help I can get!’ he shouted.  
‘No, Sam, I’m not leaving you alone’ I shouted back. Our conversation was interrupted when I pulled Sam down and decapitated a shifter who hoped to accomplish a surprise attack. Sam looked surprised. He didn’t know I could do that. Hell, I didn’t even know. We fought until there were only seven of them left. Then, Sam ran into the hallway. Cursing his stubbornness, I followed, only to hide somewhere while the shifters ran straight past me. Then, I ran back, where there were only two shifters still standing, guarding Dean. When they saw me, they released him from the chair. I stopped. Wait a minute, a monster didn’t give up its prey that easily. I dove to the ground the instant it hit me. The knife cut me in the face, but it was not that bad. It would give me a badass scar though. I ganked him soon enough, but my concentration was gone. In the meantime, one of the two remaining shifters was standing behind Dean with a knife to his throat.  
‘You don’t want me to sever his head from his chest, do you?’ I hesitated. If I would go on now, she would definitely kill Dean, who just showed signs of life.  
‘Don’t you dare to give in, Alex. Just kill her’ he mumbled. The reaction of the shifter was smacking him in de head. My mind started working again. I took down the other one without hesitation and kept my knife against his throat.  
‘Let’s exchange, shall we?’ I asked ‘Dean for your pal here?’  
The shifter hesitated. Then, she made a move I didn’t expect. She took her knife away from Dean’s throat and killed her partner. The shock on his face was enormous. I took my chance and jumped on the woman, while she was unarmed. I managed to hit her a lot of times, but then I lost control. She kicked me in the face and broke my nose. I dropped my knife and fell. I heard Dean scream while she kept kicking me in the stomach and cracked a few ribs. Then, she turned back to Dean, holding my knife. Her face was bleeding and she couldn’t see through her right eye. The anger was steaming off her skin. She was gonna kill him. I grunted. No, she was not. I managed to grab a sliver of a silver knife that had broken and pushed myself up. I stumbled closer and closer while she was torturing Dean. Finally, I used the last bit of my strength to push the sliver into her heart. I saw the fear in his eyes while I was killing his attacker. I must’ve looked scary because I had never seen Dean like that. She screamed and fell down while I was standing behind her, blood all over me, a broken nose, a few cracked ribs and enough scratches and scars to lose count. Then I bowed over Dean to free him from the ropes.  
‘What the hell was that’ a startled and surprised Dean asked.  
‘Well, it appears I’m saving your ass, Winchester.’ I pulled one of his arms over my shoulders to help him up. I hissed for a moment when he accidently hit my ribs and I had to stop because of the pain.  
‘Hey, are you okay? You had a hell of a fight. You sure you didn’t break anything?’ he asked in a worried way.  
‘Let’s get you to the car. We’ll check up on each other there’ I ignored.  
The pain was so bad I wanted to pass out. We barely made it to baby, when Sam ran outside, yelling to duck. He had placed bombs inside to destroy the remains of the shapeshifters. The blast lifted me off my feet and I lost consciousness before I even hit the ground. 

I was woken up by the pain in my right side. I flinched when I tried to move.  
‘Hey, take it easy back there. We will be in the bunker soon’ Sam said. He was driving Baby while Dean was also passed out due to the pain.  
‘What happened?’ I asked bluntly.  
‘You were badass, that’s what happened. You brought Dean all the way outside while your ribs were broken and your nose is in an angle that’s just not healthy. I don’t even want to measure the amount of adrenaline in your blood.’  
I managed to laugh without hurting myself too much. The rest of the journey went on in silence. When we got back to the bunker, Sam first pulled me out before he pulled his brother out of the car.  
‘Take a shower. I’ll patch you up after that’ Sam smiled. I only nodded. A shower did not sound bad.  
I had thrown the clothes I was wearing directly into the garbage. There was no saving them. I wasn’t good friends with heaven, but the shower felt the closest to it that I could ever feel. I had trouble keeping myself on my feet, but I felt the water drain all the blood away. When I was done, I dressed into a comfy yoga pants and one of the shirts I stole from Dean. Only then I let Sam patch me up, or Cas for that matter, but he only had enough mojo left for healing my nose. He was still suffering of what Metatron had done to him. The rest was up to Sam.  
‘Cas, how’s Dean doing?’ I silently asked.  
‘He’s taking a shower now, but it’s good you were there on time’ he answered. Just as he ended that sentence, Dean passed by, only wearing a towel around his waist. He’s covered in scars and bruises.  
‘I’ll go patch him up, Sam. You can rest’ I told Sam and Cas. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and took the first aid kit to Dean’s room. When I entered his room, he just sat on the bed staring to the wall, holding a bottle of scotch. He was still half naked and didn’t even notice that I entered. Or so it seemed.  
‘You know you’re stupid, right? Searching for me while it was an obvious trap?’ he turned around to look at me. I just moved closer and sat on the bed.  
‘Then what was I supposed to do, Dean?’ He knew this was a serious question. I would never use his real name otherwise.  
‘I don’t know, but you exposed yourself in countless of ways. You brought yourself in danger. And I admit you kicked ass today. You were a total badass, but I got a heart attack when that bitch knocked you to the ground. You have no idea how relieved I was when you got back up again.’  
He scooted closer and took my hands in his.  
‘Never do that to me again, okay? Promise me!’ he urged.  
‘Dean, I want to promise you that things like this won’t ever happen again. I really do, but I can’t. I can’t promise you that if you find yourself in the same situation again, I won’t be there to help your butt out of there. I can’t promise you because you would do exactly the same and you don’t promise me either.’  
He looked at me sceptically for a minute. He was upset that I didn’t promise him to not search danger, but he understood my way of thinking. Damn, I should use reversed psychology more on him.  
‘Just let me take care of your wounds, okay?’ I pled.  
‘Only if you promise me’ he answered. I answered by sticking my tongue in his direction.  
‘Careful there, I may bite it’ he playfully winked. I had to giggle. I cleaned and nurtured his wounds for half an hour, before he spoke again.  
‘Thank you for saving my life, for not giving up on me back there.’ I looked at him in awe for a moment.  
’Dude, do you really think I would leave you there to die? You don’t know me very well, Winchester’ I joked. That was a lie. He was one of the only persons who really knew me. He was the only one who knew who I was under the mask of ruthlessness and sass. I proceeded the process of cleaning his wounds. After a while, I was finally finished and I was about to leave his room when he interrupted me.  
‘How bad are those ribs?’  
I stopped, I didn’t think he would’ve noticed. I turned back around and put the first aid kit on the ground. He stood up straight, looking at me. Even battered and tired he was the most handsome man I knew. But I was also scared. Scared that I would start to think wrong about him, like I did sometimes when he had been working out. Or like I did when he walked around the house shirtless. Or when he was comforting me after a bad dream. We could do anything together. Why did I feel so strange?  
‘They’re fine’ I stumbled.  
‘Don’t lie to me, please’ he begged before he came closer and looked at them, lifting my shirt up. I yelped and wanted to step back. When he saw the bandages and the bruising, he gasped.  
‘I never suspected it to be that bad. I’m so sorry, Alex.’  
I just shrugged. ‘Seriously, Dean, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’ve had worse.’  
‘No, if I had been more careful, the shapeshifter wouldn’t have had a chance. She wouldn’t have gotten me. I got distracted, Alex. It shouldn’t have happened.’  
I walked closer.  
‘What distracted you?’ I gently asked.  
He didn’t react right away and stared at his feet. I lifted his chin so he looked me in the eyes. He took my hands and kept me close. He looked me in the eyes while he told the story.  
‘Well, while I was searching for pie, a kid bumped into me. I helped him up but… I was surprised by it because …’ he hesitated.  
‘Because what, Dean? You know you can tell me anything, right?’ He nodded. Then he took a deep breath.  
‘Because, it had your eyes and hair that looked like mine and I started to imagine if that was how our hypothetical kid would look like. And while I was thinking that, the shapeshifter bitch knocked me down.’  
I was in awe. Dean imagined about a kid of which we would be the parents. He looked at me, expecting to pull back, to run away. Instead I stepped closer.  
‘You imagined us having a kid?’ I asked softly, with an unknown emotion in my voice that I couldn’t control. It sounded like love, next to surprise of course. He nodded. Something in me exploded. Something I had hidden for a very long time found its way back to the surface. I stepped even closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It took him a second to realise what was going on, before he kissed me back. He cupped my face with one and pulled me tight with the other. When we finally needed air after our kissing session grew more intense, he giggled.  
‘Well, I never thought that this day would come. I wanted to do this for so long, Alex.’  
I giggled and kissed him once again. Who knew a near death experience could have this consequence? It was still hard to keep a relationship working as hunters, but we would make it work.  
Ten years later  
We retired from the active hunting after we found out that I was pregnant. We still did the research and local cases, but we didn’t travel through the whole country anymore. I could feel that Dean had trouble with that, but all of that doubt went away after a certain conversation somewhere in the middle of November. I just knew what the kid would be, a boy or a girl. I had a giant surprise for him. I was expecting twins. When I told him, his face brightened up and immediately called Sam about it. After that, he redecorated one of the rooms in the bunker so it could be a nursery. Now, six years after Bobby and Ellen were born, we were just sitting on a bench at the edge of the playground. She had his emerald green eyes and my dark brown hair. She seemed to be just as adventurous as her dad, but had my gentle sides. He had my blue eyes and his blonde hair and was already just as smart like me. He had the humour and the skills of his father though. They were playing together, pushing each other of the slides, having more fun than we’d ever expected. Who knew we could be a normal family. While me and Dean were just watching our kids having the youth we never had, we heard a sudden whoosh.  
‘Uncie Cas!!’ Ellen yelled and she ran as fast as she could in the arms of the angel. Cas didn’t hesitate for a second. He lifted the little girl in his arms and spun her around. Ever since we stopped hunting, he stopped being active in heaven. He just couldn’t bare it anymore. He sunk into a deep depression until the moment I asked him if he wanted to be Ellen’s godfather. That gave him enough energy to carry on with his life. He always started shining when she ran towards him and the sight of it filled us with joy. Bob didn’t wait for a second to attack Cas and threw him on the ground while he jump-hugged him.  
‘I missed you, guys’ Cas smiled.  
‘We missed you too’ they both answered.  
When he finally got up, we got the chance to say hi. I gave him a warm hug and Dean patted his shoulder in a manly way.  
‘Sam is on his way as well.’  
Dean and I reacted surprised. We hadn’t heard from him for an awful long time. We knew he was trying to settle with his girl as well, but it had been harder for him.  
‘Hey, Cas, where is Hannah?’ I asked.  
‘She’s staying home. In her condition, it is not safe to travel the way angels usually do.’  
Dean intervened.  
‘What do you mean, her condition? What’s wrong with her?’  
Cas blushed. ‘I… I did some cloud seeding, Dean. She’s pregnant.’  
I had never seen Dean so dumb struck before. I was getting tears of joy. Bobby and Ellen hugged him even tighter. Finally he laughed out loud, leaving the same tears flow.  
‘I’m gonna be a dad!’ he yelled out of happiness. Every piece of the puzzle was finding its place. We didn’t have the pressure of saving the world anymore and that was a really good feeling. We all went to the bunker together. Dean made diner while Cas played games with Bob and Ellen. When we finally heard a car arriving, I walked outside to greet Sam and Jess. When I saw them walk towards me, I noticed a bundle in Sam’s arms.  
‘Oh hey, Alex. There’s someone I want you to meet’ he smiled.  
Then I saw it. Sam was holding his baby.  
‘Meet Alec.’  
‘Wait, Alec?’ I asked. He and Jess nodded.  
‘Do you want to be the Godmother?’  
‘I would like that very much’ I answered.  
‘Come inside, Dean will want to meet his cousin and Cas has some news for you as well’ I smiled widely.


End file.
